Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and in particular it relates to a technique of converting three-dimensional data.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of measuring a distance corresponding to each pixel area of a captured image and obtaining three-dimensional data is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-037396 discloses a method of combining a measurement of a distance by laser with a captured image and effectively obtaining three-dimensional data.
In recent years, a technique called 3-D printing or the like that, when three-dimensional data of a physical object is input, can output a three-dimensional shape of the physical object as a formed object is spreading. If output of a formed object of a three-dimensional shape becomes easy and spreads to family homes or the like, it can be considered that, for particular types of three-dimensional shape data, an output physical object that does not meet one's needs will be produced by using the shape of the original data as is, and only changing a reduction or an enlargement.